Shikamaru's TROUBLESOME day
by Lori Konosuna
Summary: Ugh. Summaries ARE such a drag. Basically, this is a story on a random day in my life that doesn't seem to go that well. Things get messed up and my luck worsens! Yeah.. so it's a story about a VERY odd day in Shika's life. DISCONTINUED STORY
1. A annoying wake-up call

**Hi again! It's me, Lori Konosuna! Recently, my hair looks REALLY similar to Shikamaru's. Just like him, I have a pineapple on my head, just that I have more hair than him! Hehe! So I decided to make a quick fanfic about him and Temari!**

**Enjoy! **

_Shikamaru's troublesome days!_

CHAPTER 1- What a DRAG! A bad start to an odd day!

_RINGGGGG!RINGGGG!_

"Ughhhh…what's that sound?" Shikamaru groggily raised his head by an inch (It took him A LOT of willpower to do this), drool dribbling down his mouth.

It was a bright Friday morning, birds chirping happily and the sound of a ringing phone-WAIT, a ringing phone?-blaring throughout the house.

"What a DRAG. It seems that mum and dad aren't here…" He knew that his mum would answer the phone if she was there, so using every ounce of his energy; Shikamaru grabbed the phone and switched it off.

_RINGGGG!RINGGGG!_

Somehow, the phone had managed to switch itself on again, now ringing louder than ever before.

"Shut it…" He chucked the phone under the sofa so the sound of it could be muffled. Proud of his smart idea, he went back to bed and fell asleep, into a deep slumber.

"SHIKAMARUUUUUU, WAKE UP!" His mum had burst into his room, feeling as cranky as ever. "It's 9:15am! You should've been in school a WHOLE HOUR ago!"

_HUH? What's she talking about? I set my alarm for 7:30!_ Shikamaru's sleepy mind started to think.

"Mum, that's impossible. I set my alarm for 7:30…"

As if on cue, Shikamaru's alarm started beeping crazily, causing a very confused Shika to sweat drop at this weird occurrence-when did HE ever do anything STUPID?

"DIE, STUPID alarm!" Shika's mum lost her last piece of sanity and smashed his alarm clock through his bedroom window into the street, people screaming at this freaky random moment.

"NOW GET READY FOR SCHOOL! I WON'T LET MY SPECIAL CHUNIN NINJA BOY START SLACKING THE ACADEMY! Go now, Nara Shikamaru, before I lose ALL of my sanity!" His mum had now gone nuclear-style crazy.

Sighing as he hurried to the bathroom, Shikamaru grabbed his towel and bath hat.

_Today's gonna be a REAL drag… _He sulked angrily.


	2. Unlucky journey

**Hi, fellow readers! Thank you to Ransor and CottonCandyMonster! You 2 are the BEST EVER! My first supporters! So thanks to anyone who read the first chapter! Here's the second!**

**Lots of love**

**Lori K****onosuna XX**

Chapter 2- No way! A new visitor!

"Augh, man…!" Shikamaru sped out of the door, toast hanging from the side of his mouth. He hadn't EVER had to dash to school late. Well, there's a first time for everything, eh?

"HURRY UP AND RUN FASTER, SHIKAMARU! YOU'RE NOT A CHUNIN FOR NOTHING!" His mum yelled, adding to his angry mood. Then, suddenly a loud splash of water splattered all over him, as someone had dumbly chucked it out of the window! Shikamaru sighed and hurried on running.

He found his special shortcut to school via roof travel, but instantly regretted it when a load of cats got angry at the fact that he was in their territory and scratched him mercilessly. Eventually giving up on trying out the idea of avoiding the crazy cats, Shikamaru went back to travelling on the ground.

_HMPH__…There's my stupid school!_ He thought. Finally, Shikamaru had arrived at ninja academy! But his next challenge was now to climb up FOUR, yes FOUR flights of stairs to find his classroom.

Groaning all the way up, Shikamaru reached the top of the stairs in only a minute. It was his new record!

And so, as a reward, a bird happily plopped on his head! (Wow, Shika's having SUCH a GOOD day, isn't he?)

"Sorry I'm late." Shikamaru opened the door of his class, looking an absolute state.

Iruka-sensei turned his head towards Shikamaru, shock plastered all over it. "…" Iruka replied, not able to believe the fact that one of his best students was late to class! Shika's classmates muffled their laughter at his ripped-up clothes, drenched in water and then tried even harder to control their giggles at the perfectly placed poo on his head.

"HAHAHAAHAAHA!" breaking the awkward silence between them all, a familiar laugh rung through the classroom.

_Wow, how troublesome. Why did she have to see me like THIS?_ Shika's face turned a deep, blotchy red.

"Well, Shikamaru-kun, now that you have graced us with your presence 127 minutes late, I have something to tell you. Today, you'll be guiding Temari around Konoha!" Iruka announced.

As if on cue, Temari stepped from behind Iruka, her face contorted into laughter. "Well, you look nice today!" She gave him an evil smirk.

Shika could only glare back at her. _What a DRAG… _He thought, for the forty-eighth time.

**Thanks, readers! Bye bye!**


	3. Troublesome ninja and lame fights!

**Hey, readers! Sorry for not updating in like, FOREVER! I have a bad case of writers block! I'm sorry if this chapter is bad-I hope you enjoy my story! I want to say a HUGE ****thanks to all of my visitors and viewers-without you all, I would've given up by the 1****st**** chapter!**** Note: Sorry for making Temari so OC in this story… ^-^**

_Chapter 3- Troublesome Ninja! The REALLY LAME Fight at the lake…_

"Hahaha, Shikamaru, your blushing face was hilarious! Whoa, today must be your unlucky day, huh?" Temari jabbed a VERY annoyed Shika in the ribs. "I bet that if a book was written on the many colours your blush was back then, it'd be called…"

Shikamaru gave Temari a scary glare. She smartly responded to that by taking a couple of steps back.

"Okay, okay! Stop glaring at me already!" She tried her hardest to fight off the glare, but failed.

"I will if you shut your stupid mouth." Shikamaru then intensified his glare at her, obviously enjoying it.

"I'll agree if in return you buy me some food. So, is it a deal or not?"

The conversation between the two of them was starting to get slightly business-like.

"Great, it's a deal. Now shut up." Shikamaru then began touring a bored Temari around Konoha again.

About 5000 groans later, they ended up by a beautiful glittery pure blue lake surrounded by emerald grass. The soft white clouds glided through the sky.

"Umm…where are we? And where's my food?" Temari glanced at the area around her.

"You're not getting any. I'm here to watch the clouds, so back off."

THWACK! Temari's fan hit Shikamaru right in the face, sending him shooting off to a happy place, far, far away. "YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" She clenched her fist angrily.

"Get some originality already…you just did a Tenten."

"And, who CARES?! You should stick to your deals, you son of a drag!"

_Dis she just call me a 'Son of a DRAG'? _ Shika slightly smiled at that.

A big, useless argument about food, drags and smart alecks then broke out between them. Surprisingly, they were actually having fun.

By the end of it, Temari was laughing and Shikamaru was smiling slightly. The sun shone brightly as birds screaming cries of _'IDIOTS!IDIOTS!' _flew past.

But the happiness was cut short as soon as it came. A wave of sickness suddenly hit Temari, sending her falling onto the ground.

"Ha-ha! We found them!" A female ninja with billowing purple and red hair landed next to Temari. "It's a good thing my genjutsu hit the girl the first time round!"

"How TROUBLESOME…It looks like a giant bubble has come to fight me." Shikamaru grimaced as he took in the ninja's brown and pink bubble foam dress.

"Oh! Hello, fellow leaf shinobi! Or should I say fellow ENEMY shinobi?" Another crazy bubble person landed next to the purple one.

"Ughhhh…there's even more of you?"

As if on cue, 200 other bubble-clothed shinobi landed next to the main two. Shikamaru's jaw gaped at the sheer number of idiots standing in front of him, all ready for a brawl.

"WE ARE THE BUBBLE ROUGES! We have come to the leaf to steal the amazing Temari!" A heap of them shouted, all at different times. Then they all took out some cream cakes.

"Come on EVERYBODY, let's CHARGEEEE!" They all screeched, lunging for Shikamaru's confused but calm expression on his face.

Actually, to say the truth, he was shocked out of his extremely smart mind. He was so shocked that he didn't even start to plan how to fight back in time.

_Is THIS how I'm supposed to die? _Shikamaru asked himself. _By being paralysed in shock and then getting trampled by crazy ninja with cream cakes?_

"Get away…Hyaaaahhhhhhh! You are all such a crazy load of weirdoes!" A humongous gush of wind sent hundreds of the ninja splashing into the pond, sending loud, glistening waves of water shooting into the sky.

"What…T-Temari?" Shika had finally snapped out of his crazy shock. "You saved me."

"Course I did! They were so easy to defeat!" She put her hands on her hip while large splashes of water glowed around her, leaves also blowing across her face. Temari was having an EPIC legend moment!

But that didn't last for long. Suddenly, all of the water in the lake turned a pale white with red spots on it. The odd water had risen until it was over 4ft tall.

"You two will pay…" It yelled angrily to both Shikamaru and Temari. "The bubble rouges aren't easily defeated!"

"HOW TROUBLESOME…." Shikamaru AND Temari sighed in unison…

TBC! ^-^

**Thanks to anyone who read this! I was in a really bored mood when I came up with this idea. I was also thinking of creating a Naruto footie fanfic! I came up with the idea while asleep, and then my mum loved the sound of it! Please tell me what you think! Bye!*-***


	4. The water dragon arises

**Hello, everyone! I haven't updated in a long, long time! So I was shocked to see the reviews for my crazy story! So, I'm giving a BIG shout-out to:**

**Z. U, Izaranna and mooncher for reviewing the last chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto but if I did, Shikamaru and Temari would date each other!**

_Shikamaru's troublesome days!_

_Chapter 3- THE Water dragon arises!_

Temari screamed when she caught sight of the pudding monster. It was covered with decaying cherries, which glinted in the sunlight. As the monster stepped out of its enclosure, creamy goop leaked onto the bridge. Its slimy hands slithered as it reached out for the frozen Temari…

"What a drag." Shikamaru commented on its appearance.

"Shika-kun! Help me out of this situation or I'll beat you up later!" Temari screeched. Thanks to her newfound fear of pudding monsters, her feet felt as if they were glued to the ground. Shikamaru sat and devised a way for them to escape. But he needed to think fast, as the monster was getting closer…

…And closer…

"Ugh! That's IT!" Temari suddenly broke free from her fear and thwacked the monster with her fan. Sadly, though, she ended up getting stuck onto the monster instead.

"That hurt…Itai." The monster drawled lazily as he descended upon his next victim, Shikamaru. "Fight me now, boy, or the girl gets killed!"

"That's it!" Shikamaru made the appropriate hand signs for his shadow jutsu.

_What…what's Shikamaru doing…? _Temari wondered as she saw Shikamaru's shadow stretch, and then…disappear. The stupid moving pudding monster cackled evilly as he sent Shikamaru flying into a heavy, green and dark brown tree.

Poof! The kage bunshin went up into a puff of smoke. _What!? Where is he? Where's that lazy boy gone off to?_

"I'm here. You're so troublesome…" Sighed Shika-kun as he sat on a wave of water in the river behind them. The wave slowly lifted itself to show its form, revealing the shape of a dragon.

"Whoa! What on earth's that, Shikamaru?" Temari looked shocked…and maybe even interested!

"Water shadow dragon jutsu: Activate!" Shikamaru activated his new jutsu, making the dragon swirl around the pudding monster. It then opened its mouth, water catapulting into the enemy, sending the pudding shooting into the air!

"Hyah!" Temari quickly escaped the attack by giving the monster a swift kick to the head and leapt into the air.

"Catch me!" Her fall was softened by the dragon, which dropped them off at the side and then cascaded into the air to deliver its finishing blow.

KERSPLASHHH! The water imploded as the dragon devoured the pudding, sending hurdles of water onto the unlucky ninja.

"Shikamaru…that WAS AWESOME!" Temari smirked in an OC way, surprising Shikamaru!

"Yeah…it was troublesome but worked…" He ruffled his hair, hiding his embarrassment. "I didn't do anything much…"

"Oh shut up! You kind of ruined my hair AND clothes, though… so you're going to have to repay me somehow!" Her eyes glinted mischievously. "Firstly, you'll buy me chicken, then you'll go shopping with me…and then…"

"Please don't say it…"

"You'll go to the festival with me!"

"THAT'S TOO TROUBLESOME!" Shikamaru muttered loudly.

His day was just getting worse with every passing second. What a drag life must be for him!

**I hope you liked this! Thanks, everyone!**


	5. The flop of a festival part 1!

**Hi! How are you all today? Well I'm happy as it's a Friday! Please enjoy this chapter, everyone!**

_Shikamaru's TROUBLESOME days!_

_Chapter 5- The flop of a festival! Part 1- Angriness!_

Temari sighed. Even though it was a nice, hot sunny day in Konoha, she felt as if something had really dampened her day. When she asked Shikamaru why, he replied, "Your clothes. Did you forget that we both got soaked by a water dragon in the last chapter?"

"Oh yeah, that's true. Well as it's your entire fault, you have to by us outfits for the festival tonight!" She gave Shikamaru an annoying smirk.

"Troublesome woman…I have spare outfits at my house." He drawled lazily. "I'm not buying you anything."

"Fine, you win. But now you have to let me restyle your hair!"

"Why?"

"That's because you look stupid with that pineapple head of yours."

"…"

An awkward silence surrounded the two ninja. They were so used to annoying each other that they had both forgotten how to even hold up a decent conversation! But the boredom shared by the two turned into fear as soon as they entered the young Chunin's house.

"What happened here…?" Temari gasped at his house. It was dilapidated. The walls of the kitchen had holes burnt into them that were sizzling. The tiles looked as if a load of sticky tar had gotten stuck on it. Pots and pans lay scattered all over the place, while fish bones lay on the table. But somehow, the rest of the housed looked safe.

Shikamaru groaned. His mum probably tried to make bombs in the kitchen again…

"Mum, you're such a drag…" He grunted quietly.

"SHIKAMARU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT HOME AT THIS TIME OF DAY?" His mum stepped out of the kitchen armed with a melting spatula.

"I was given the day off so I could give my friend Temari a tour of our village. How about you?"

"Oh, honey, I was making a sword! WAIT…IS THIS FRIEND OF YOURS A GIRL?" His mum's eyes flashed angrily. There was no way she wanted her adorable little baby to be hanging out with girls!

Temari then walked out from behind Shikamaru at the worst possible moment. "Hi, Shika's mum. I'm Temari." She stood tall and proud, not realising how scary his mum could be sometimes.

"Nice to meet you sweetie!" His mum gave Temari a sugary sweet smile. "SHIKAAAA! You NEVER told ME you were already starting to DATE GIRLS! HOW DARE you do this WITHOUT my consent beforehand!" His mum had lost all of her sanity and sped towards her unlucky son.

"Oh CRAP!" Shikamaru grabbed the outfits for both him and Temari, grabbed her arm and darted as far away from his crazy mum as possible.

"SHIKAMARU! Come back!" His mum screamed unhappily, as Shikamaru made a turn to the left to go to Choji's house.

Knock knock! Shikamaru banged on the door of Choji's house. The forever-eating Akimichi slowly opened the door. Choji had decided to bunk off school so that he could help prepare for the annual festival tonight.

"Hello Shika-TEMARI?" Choji spluttered on his chips, sending them flying into his best friend's face.

"I'll explain later. Can you let us in?" The troubled Chunin replied.

The festival hadn't even started yet, but for Shikamaru, the day seemed terrible.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Have a good night! :)**

**Lori Konosuna!**


	6. The flop of a festival part 2!

**Hello everyone! Today has been such a lazy day-please enjoy the latest chapter of ****'**_**Shikamaru's troublesome days**__**'**_**!**** :)**

_Shikamaru's TROUBLESOME days_

_Chapter 6- The flop of a festival! Part 2- Destruction of hope_

Choji spluttered chips all over the sofa as he laughed at Shikamaru's explanation.

"You really do have bad luck, Shika-kun!" He playfully punched his best friend in the arm.

"Shut up! Today has been such a bad day…" Shikamaru groaned as he face palmed.

"…" Temari quietly listened into their conversation. She had found this day slightly annoying as well.

"Hahaha…Well, you guys can go and change in the two spare rooms over to the left! Shikamaru, your mum definitely hasn't changed! Hahaha!" Choji continued to roll on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"So troublesome…" The pineapple-head sighed as he left. An oddly quiet Temari walked after him.

***A while later…***

"I'm dressed!" Temari rushed out of the dressing room excitedly. She had smelt some chicken coming from the kitchen and wanted to eat it all!

Shikamaru gasped as Choji dropped his chicken onto the lap of his brand-new outfit for the festival.

"Huh? What's up with you guys?" Temari wore a beautiful, flowing plum blossom kimono with a white obi belt that had a golden obi sash on top of it. Her spiked ponytails were tied up with deep purple ribbons. Delicate golden blossom earrings hung from her ears.

"Whoa, you look…" Choji's jaw hung wide open.

"…" A slight blush spread over Shikamaru's features.

"Wow…you guys' reactions are too funny! Do I look _**that**_ good?" She gave them both a mischievous smirk.

"Who cares…let's just go already! So troublesome…" He mumbled unhappily as he strolled out the door.

Choji winked at Temari on his way out of the door. She sweat dropped. _Is my outfit that awesome?! _She smiled happily.

Night had reached Konoha. Pink lanterns hung in the sky as many people in traditional attire strolled around. A vibrant blonde boy who was completely decked in orange was hopping about.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru waved hello to his fellow comrade.

"Hi Shikamaru, Choji and TEMARI!?" Naruto greeted them all with an infectious grin on his adorable face. "Temari, you look AMAZING! Lucky you, Shikamaru! You get to keep the hot girls all for yourself!" He chuckled warmly as he slapped Shikamaru on the arm.

"You're such a drag!" Shikamaru whined.

"Hehe! How nice it is to see you all today!" Kiba surprised them by leaping onto Naruto's shoulder, knocking the poor blonde into not only Temari, but the others as well!

The 6 ninja (including Akamaru) clattered to the ground in a tangled heap, Temari at the bottom. But things were going to get even worse!

SNAP! Ino and Sakura giggled as they took a very unflattering picture of the group.

"Ha-ha, are you all alright!?" They helped the team up steadily.

"No, we're not! Delete that picture NOW!" Temari snapped at the two kunoichi.

"Nuh-uh!" Sakura and Ino bobbed their heads in unison.

"That's it! You girls are SO annoying!" Temari shot after the two girls, ready for a blow-up fight! She just HAD to get that camera off them!

Shikamaru watched everybody and frowned at the infuriating scene in front of him. All he wanted to do was relax, but for some reason, not even that was possible.

"Shikamaru." A voice called out to him softly.

"What is it, Ino?" He gave her a slight glance.

"Can we…uh… go for a walk?" Ino asked.

"Urgh…alright." He followed after her slowly.

They walked along the scenic route. Butterflies glided across the skies as the grass billowed in the wind. Blue light shadowed their faces slightly.

"What do you want to ask me?" Shikamaru finally stated.

"Do you like Temari?" Ino asked nosily.

A deep red blush spread across his face. "How troublesome. It's none of your business."

"I knew it! That's why I have something to tell you!" Ino piped up suddenly.

"Huh?" He was slightly taken aback.

"Kiss me!" Ino screamed crazily.

Just at the exact moment that she said that, Temari was walking by. And she had heard the WHOLE conversation…

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't that great! I hope you liked it still! :)**


	7. Sorry

**This story has been discontinued due to overloading myself with too much fanfics to write. Sorry everybody! But next time, I WILL write a fanfic to the very end.**

**See you guys soon and dearest apologies,**

**Lori Konosuna**


End file.
